Robot in Disguise IN Disguise
by TransMidi
Summary: A new arrival for the Armada Autobot group means good luck for their first encounter, until they find out the newcomer was first a Decon with a secret! norm and yaio pairings in l8r chapters, COMPLETELY REDONE AND ADDITIONS TO FORMER CH.s!
1. Introducing

The children were once again watching the monitor in the main room of the Autobot base with anxious eyes, worried about their friends' safety. For protection, Red Alert was with them to guard them and the base. The Autobots were currently in a heated battle between their arch-nemesis, the Decepticons. The battleground was at a beach on a secluded island, and a Minicon was somewhere hidden there. Optimus Prime was battling Megatron, his rival, whereas everyone else was in a shoot-out.

"Man, they're getting creamed out there! Red Alert, isn't there anything we can do to help!" Carlos pleaded to the medic. Red Alert just frowned with concern, and replied, "Not that I know right now Carlos. I'm sorry." The human support group's hearts were pounding, and praying that everyone would make it through alright.

"AARRRGG!" Optimus cried as he was blasted in the shoulder by Megatron's cannon. He fell to the sand with a groan, and grabbed his wound. "This can't be good . . ." he thought as he looked up at the Decepticon leader hanging over him. The Autobot leader's optics were blurred from the blast, but he could still make out his enemy's cannon faced directly at his head. Optimus heard the cries of disposition that his men were yelling, trying to aid their leader. But Megatron's men rained down harder fire on the soldiers, and with the new addition of Tidal Wave, this wasn't hard to do. "Well Prime," the purple clad Transformer said with a sickly sweet tone, "it looks like your internal clock just ran out of time." With that final farewell, Megatron charged up his cannon to fire. But he never got a chance to.

A cry of pain filled the air before the Decepticon leader took out Optimus, and this time, it wasn't the Autobot. Megatron grabbed at his left optic unit, roaring with pain. The Decepticons stopped firing at the Autobots with puzzled looks on their faces. Why was Megatron screaming in agony like that? And why was his left optic sensor leaking Energon? Those questions were then answered with the arrival of a new source of pain for Megatron: a swift kick in the back of the head. By who, you ask? It certainly wasn't one of the current Transformers, but, from what the children saw on the monitor, a blue seeker, similar armor design between Thrust and Starscream, and with a faceplate with Optimus and Jetfire's design. However, this Transformer had something that none of the others dared to have.

This Transformer was wearing a Decepticon symbol with a slash through it, and an Autobot one next to it!

The blue seeker who had arrived apparently was the contrary of Wheel Jack by having the opposite symbols sliced and replaced. Both the Autobots and the Decepticons who were in a shoot-out had come to an awestruck cease-fire. Megatron collapsed to the ground, and looked up with his only working optic sensor into the face of a traitor. He never personally met this recruit, but had a feeling that this one was going to be bad business towards his plans of being titled Supreme Ruler of the Universe. The Autobots were stunned as well, never thinking that a Decepticon could become one of them, or to display it publicly.

The Transformer that had to have been the most shocked however would have to be Starscream. Ever since he was ordered to give the Star Saber to Megatron, the second-in-command never fully trusted his leader. He had thoughts of leaving the Decepticons, trying to fight for his own beliefs and become an actual individual like the Autobots treated each other, and not how the Decepticons thought of others like themselves as just cannon-fodder, and never as a "friend". Starscream still never thought of actually doing it.

Scavenger was the only one that wasn't too dumbstruck to think about if this newcomer as actually real. He himself was undercover as an Autobot at one point of the war, however Sideways was the opposite of him. Sideways was the cause of the loss of the Star Saber for the Autobots, tricking and confusing Hot Shot. Could this new arrival be another asset or just another Sideways' in a new form?

Thrust could tell that this was a serious problem; his leader was down and everyone else was too dumbstruck to do anything about it! Of course, he wasn't going to do anything about it, considering a tactician like himself would never resort to anything so belittling. He did decide, however, to make himself more noticeable towards his leader intellectually and called to Megatron over the intercom. "Megatron, perhaps this would be a wise time to retreat and gather more data on this newcomer?" His leader cringed at the thought of running with his tail in between his legs, but obliged and called to his men to retreat and beam up to their base.

Starscream lingered behind for a moment, taking one last good look at the defiant newcomer, and then painfully, obediently followed suit.


	2. Not a Good Start

After the Decepticons had left, the recruit made his was to Optimus Prime, and had drawn out a short-sword from his wing panels on the sides of his legs! The Autobots rushed into action to aid their leader, but once getting close enough, the found out that it wasn't necessary. The newcomer had let Optimus use the sword as a cane to help him up, and the arrival was aiding him. Once Optimus had gotten to his feet, the newcomer faced the other Autobot warriors and spoke.

"Where is the medic for this mission?" He asked with no emotion noticed. Innocent Sideswipe jumped a bit at the impassive tone the former Decepticon had given, and the rest grimaced.

Jetfire defiantly stepped forward and replied to the arrival. "Red Alert, our medic, is at our base. I can answer any other questions you have on our way there."

"We may want to go NOW then, huh?" The newcomer snapped at the second in command. Jetfire's optics widened to defiant levels. _IS THIS GUY FOR REAL!_ he thought. _Doesn't he know who I am!_

"I'm sorry," Jetfire cringed, "But maybe you don't know who I am, I'm - "

"Currently being the least bit useful by not helping me rush Optimus TO THE MEDIC." The newcomer snapped viciously. When his temper rose, the other Autobots could tell: he still had a Decepticon's attitude.

Optimus was taken to the base and into repairs with Red Alert taking care of his recovery. The arrival was left in the main observation room for safe-keeping, and was being closely watched on the monitors by the other Autobots in another room nearby. The blue seeker was looking around the vast space with what appeared to be slight astonishment. _So this is how the inside of an Autobot base looks . . . _he thought. _Primus, it makes the Decon one look like scrap! The machinery is so up-to-date . . . _He sat down and leaned his back against a wall. _I've never felt so tired; maybe it's because of the quietness, that sweet, sweet quietness . . . _he thought as he drifted into a light sleep mode.

The children entered the room where the Autobots were intently watching a screen. "Who is that guy! He was amazing! Did you see how he completely wailed on Megatron!" Carlos asked in hyper astonishment. Billy and Fred had joined in with Carlos on complementing the new Transformer on his battle with the Decepticon leader, when their own human leader interrupted.

"Guys, will you can it?" Rad asked. "We don't even know if we can trust this guy yet. He could be just like Sideways."

"If he was, then why'd he fight his former leader so viciously?" Scavenger asked himself aloud.

"That's a good question" replied his former student. They all watched the monitor in silence, until Rad noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Alexis?" he asked. Everyone's eyes/optics widened as their question was answered by Alexis walking into view on the monitor, just a few feet away from the new dormant Transformer!


	3. Meetings

Alexis was walking down a corridor in the base, wondering where everyone had gone so quickly. She had left to go to the restroom, and when she came back everyone was gone! _They could have at least left a note_ Alexis thought with a sour attitude. She decided that the most logical place for them to be would the main room, so she started to head there. "That's odd," she said to herself as the self-opening door parted to let her into the main room. "Usually I can hear the Transformers talking from here . . ."

When she entered, her thoughts stopped. There in front of her was the Transformer from this afternoon's battle, the one who had saved Optimus and that obviously had been a Decepticon. At first she thought about running, but then took a closer look. Carefully, she walked forward to the immobile robot. Once she got close enough, she relaxed a bit and sighed. _He's asleep!_ She thought, as she rested her arm on the Transformer's protruding wing armor. _I wonder what it would be like to switch sides in a war . . ._

Alexis looked up at the newcomer and became slightly awestruck. His facial features were similar to that of Sideswipe's square-ish demeanor, and his head ornaments were like Optimus's, but without the pointy ear-like adornments. His mask was the color of dull iron, and his optics were now a dull orange due to sleep. The human girl looked at his bodily structure, and found it as a mix between Starscream's body and Thrust's armor. He didn't have the cockpit style front as the red seeker, but instead it was higher up on his chest. His wings for flying as a jet were on his legs instead of his shoulders. And to top it all off, his armor was Alexis's favorite color: blue. The only thing that made Alexis pity the Transformer was that his armor was dented and scratched everywhere! A Transformer couldn't see it very well, due to the size differential, but a human from a closer perspective could see how much damage the newcomer had attained.

The Transformer's orange optics flickered, and then fully turned on to a brighter orange. Carefully turning his head, he looked and saw a quite interesting creature leaning on his armor and looking up at him. The creature appeared to be a femme, and he guessed that she was human. She had short, brown hair that matched her optics. _Eyes _he reminded himself, _they're called eyes; at least I think they are . . . _She wore an orange shirt, the same color as his optics, and white pants that came a few inches below her knees. "Hi," he said, apparently scaring the Primus out of the human femme. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright, I just was so sure that you were asleep!" the creature apologized while trying to put her heartbeat at a normal level. _Well, this guy can't be ALL bad. At least he apologizes._ Alexis thought. "My name is Alexis, what's yours?" she asked with a smile. The Transformer looked down at her with a serious face.

_Why is she being so nice to me? No one else is, so why her?_ He thought. To be honest, he didn't expect anyone at the base to be remotely kind to him because of his past. "It's Breaker," he finally answered.

"Breaker, huh? You mean as in a circuit breaker, or a person who destroys things?" The human asked. Breaker paused, but then replied,

"I'm going to have to guess the latter. Sorry if it's not the answer you're looking for." And with that said he stood up, careful not to step on Alexis, and left to wander about the base and gather his new surroundings.

_Maybe things won't be so bad here with my arrival_ he thought, and Alexis was thinking the same about him.


	4. Untrusted and Busted

As Breaker exited the main room, he became face-to-face with the Autobot warriors. Each of them glaring at him as if he had committed the worst crime in the galaxy, and in some of their minds, he had. "ALEXIS!" he heard a group of what sounded like male children ran past him to the human girl whom he had met minutes before. One, two, three . . . there were four apparently, and each with different traits. Two blonde haired boys, one having shorter hair and appearing to be the little "leader" of the group, a much darker skinned boy and the fourth a short and "slightly" chubby boy following behind.

Breaker turned his attention from the human males heading towards Alexis, and upon the Transformer who had just entered the room. "Optimus sir!" he said, saluting. Apparently, Optimus had recovered splendidly due to the fine skill of their medic, Red Alert, who was following behind his leader. The other Autobots who were sending death glares to Breaker before automatically stopped, not wanting to seem "impolite" in front of Optimus. The children turned around and were all watching Optimus and Breaker, wondering what Optimus would do, facing a traitor to his own sworn enemy and all. Alexis's heart lodged in her throat. _Oh, I hope Optimus won't do anything mean; I really feel that Breaker isn't a bad guy!_ she thought.

"At ease soldier," Optimus ordered, and Breaker took down his saluted hand. Optimus looked much better than he had in the battle that was only a few hours ago. The red, blue and silver Transformer looked at the newcomer quizzically with his yellow optics. Once content with what he found, he smiled behind his battle mask and said "You're name wouldn't happen to be Breaker, would it?" Breaker's spark seemed to have lodged in his throat _Oh scrap!_ he thought, _What if someone found out and told him!_

"Yes sir," he replied with as little emotion as possible, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes, I thought so," Optimus said. "I've heard about a Decepticon who was so determined to get payback from Megatron." This statement sent the other Autobots in a twister. They all wondered how Optimus could've heard about this Transformer when none of them have! "If I may ask, what exactly did Megatron do that made you go through such an extreme to become an Autobot?" Optimus asked Breaker.

Breaker's joints and pistons tensed. "I'd rather not talk about that, if that's alright sir . . ." Breaker replied emotionlessly. The Autobot leader nodded with understanding as a reply.

"Scavenger, would you please show our new addition to his room?" Optimus Prime asked the large, muscular Transformer to his right.

"Yes sir," the massive green teacher answered, leaving the room with Breaker following close behind.

As soon as Scavenger and his person-in-tow left, every Autobot in the room, aside from Blurr, the normally quiet one, and Optimus, burst into an offensive uproar. "You CAN'T be serious!" and "How do we know we can REALLY trust this guy!" filled the room to such an extent that the children winced, some even covering their ears. After letting some of the ranting lessen, Optimus barked at them that the uproar was enough, and quickly apologized afterwards. "Listen, this seems to be just as it was with Scavenger. Breaker appears to be a good addition into the fight against the Decepticons." Optimus tried to reason to his men.

"But sir!" Hot Shot interrupted furiously, "He could be just like Sideways! How can we know we can trust him!"

"How can we know we can't?" Optimus added. Hot Shot stuttered, not really knowing how to respond to such a question.

Alexis, having removed her hands from her ears, decided to try and protect Breaker from more slandering. "Look," she started, "Breaker can't be such a bad guy! I mean, he didn't look down on me or treat me like someone who was beneath him! All Decepticons treat humans as, well, things!" This statement must have left an impression on the Autobots, because they all nodded with agreement.

"She has a point Bro," Sideswipe said, trying to ease his brother-like friend to be less biased. Hot Shot, however, just stormed out of the room, growling about how Decepticons are always bad. Sideswipe frowned with worry, looking over to Blurr to get his opinion on the matter. Unfortunately, all he got was Blurr's backside turned to him, walking away.

With a sad, defeated face, Sideswipe left the room just after everyone else had, heading towards his quarters. _I hope Bro will be alright_ he thought. _Maybe I should ask Commander Blurr later if he knows anything more about Hot Shot and Sideways._ Sideswipe stopped, and thought about the commander whom had saved his life those many years ago. His bright orange optics, his superior-looking faceplate . . . After a few moments, Sideswipe noticed that he had stopped dead in the hallway and was blushing furiously. He held his head and groaned. _Sideswipe, what are you THINKING! Blurr's gotta be straight!_ he thought, shaking his head._ But . . . I did find him to be with him . . . maybe he has an idea of how I feel . . . _Another groan followed by a whine came out of the blue sports car. _Even if he WAS that way, he wouldn't want to be with a pathetic soldier like me . . . _

While Sideswipe was trying to sort through his mind, he came across what he thought was his quarters, and entered his private self-entry number. The bizarre thing is he punched it in incorrectly, which was actually the correct pin to the wrong room. He walked in, not noticing that he wasn't the only one in there, and as soon as the door closed, he looked up to see Breaker. _Whoops,_ he thought, _I thought I punched it in wrong . . . wait a minute . . . _Sideswipe's optics grew huge as he saw the true side of Breaker! You see, Breaker thought it was safe to take off his mask and helmet for a moment to relax. But those were the only things covering him from getting him deported back to Cybertron. Breaker's optics also widened, knowing that his secret was out.

Or should I say, "her"?


	5. At Ease Soldier

Sideswipe stood dumbfounded at the secret he just discovered about the new addition to the team. _Breaker is a FEMME!!_ he thought;_ A FEMALE Transformer!_ _I better tell Optimus!_ But before he even got the chance to leave the room, Sideswipe found a short sword tapping his nose along with his back pressing against the closed (and locked) door. He chuckled nervously, and decided since Plan A didn't work, he'd go with Plan B – reasoning. Sideswipe gathered himself together, and was about to make the best reasoning speech ever, when he noticed something which left his voice box malfunctioning. Clear liquid was falling from Breaker's optics as her body shook. She bit her lip, obviously trying not to show these emotions.

Sideswipe knew these emotions well enough. He encountered them when his bro, Hot Shot, had saved his life from Wheel Jack. He felt afraid and confused, not knowing what was going to happen next. "Breaker-" he started, but was cut short.

"DON'T EVEN START!" the unmasked femme snapped bitterly, cutting the tip of Sideswipe's nose with her dangerously close sword. Her voice showed pain from many hidden years ago, along with slight fear. "There is NO way that I'm going back to Cybertron . . . I've overcome too many obstacles to let someone like you-!"

"Look!" Sideswipe cried, finally getting the attention of the weeping femme. "Why don't you tell me why you aren't on Cybertron in a regulated safety facility like the other femmes?" he asked with a calm voice. _I bet the best way to get some answers is to try not to upset her . . . _he thought, still having the sword tickling his nose. "You must have left the Decepticons for a reason, and made a start choice to be an Autobot," Sideswipe started, carefully moving the sharp weapon away from his face, "so why don't you tell me what happened? I'd really like to be your friend instead of how everyone else is so sketchy about trusting you or not."

Worry and unrest flooded Breaker's face. She didn't know if she could actually trust him. For all she knew, this could be the same as what the others on Cybertron, telling her anything that she'd want to hear just to . . .

"How can I know I can trust you?" she finally asked, lowering and returning her sword to her lower leg.

"How about I don't tell Optimus that you're a femme?"

"Good offer." They both took a seat on Breaker's "bed", as Sideswipe suggested she started with giving her real name, obvious that "Breaker" isn't exactly an everyday title for a femme. Cautious, she looked deeply at the young Autobot, and decided that maybe, just maybe, he was different that the others.

"My name is Midi," she began.


	6. Trust is the Ultimate Killer

Sideswipe, now sitting on the revealed newcomer's recharge bed, was looking up into the yellow optics of the exposed femme. _Primus, I wonder what could've made Break-MIDI, Midi leave a safe place and join the Decepticons?!_ he wondered. _I mean, I DID leave my post to come to Earth and be with Blurr, but . . . wait . . . was she in love with a Decepticon?!?! And why am I thinking that way about Blurr again?! _ Sideswipe's optics became wide with confusing wonder from the first question, then with angst as he mentally kicked himself in the face. Midi took a seat next to the young Autobot, sighing depressingly. _Maybe, since she's a girl, she could understand my feelings for Blurr!_ But before Sideswipe had a chance to talk, Midi seemed to finally be prepared to tell her past.

"As much as you may think, where Optimus put me was not a safe place," she began. "The guards that were assigned to 'protect' the femmes were lechers, perverts and slimy. They thought, since they're assignment was so simple, that they were getting bored too easily, and needed to be entertained . . ." Her voice trailed off as Sideswipe imagined the scarring story that the femme before him was telling him. "It all started when I, along with the rest of the femmes, were being relocated to a safer place, due to information that the Decepticons were going to attack in our former region . . ."

_**FLASHBACK**_

The infamous Autobot protectors leered over the femmes in their protection. Midi, along with seven other femmes, was at that current moment in a safe bay in the ship that was taking them to a new location for safety precautions, with the protection of four strong, able-bodied Autobots watching over them. One of them, unfortunately the biggest and the highest-ranking, decided that he was bored, and didn't want to give up a good opportunity to be entertained. "Hey!" he barked, startling most of the femmes, "Since we're being SO generous as to protecting you femmes from the evil hands of the Decepticons, why don't you repay us?"

"H-How do you consider we do that?" one of the femmes asked nervously. Midi, who was sitting up against the wall away from the rest of the femmes, watched intently.

"Well, you see," the overgrown pervert began, "I'm a bit bored, and I'm guessing the rest of you are as well." He looked around to his fellow soldiers and then to the femmes, all of which were agreeing. "Any of you have any suggestions of how we could maybe live-up the mood a bit?" The femmes didn't have any suggestions, and neither did the Autobot's fellow operatives. "Well, how about this?" he implied as he leaned in to one of the femmes and viciously tore at the femme's lips with a violet kiss.

The femme pushed away, screaming. Midi, horrified, stood up and ran over to the power-hungry Autobot, along with his fellow soldiers. The other, smaller Autobots tried to pull their commander away from the panicking femme, where Midi ran over and roundhouse kicked the lecherous Autobot in the face! After watching the big pervert fall back and pinning his troops under him, Midi turned around to see the horror and fear in the poor femme's face. The others were around her, trying to comfort her in her time of shock and terror. The same face was on the other femmes as well: sheer terror, confusion, and shock. It was at that moment, that Midi decided that she would never have that look on her face. Ever.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Whoa . . ." was the only thing that Sideswipe could utter out of his mouth after hearing such a surprising and life-changing story. _How could an Autobot act so horribly to a femme? I can see a Decepticon pulling a stunt like that, sure, but an Autobot?_ Once the blue and silver Autobot had a grasp on the fact that the person from the story was in front of him, he decided to ask the question which wracked his spark since he saw her without the mask. "But Midi, why'd you join the Decepticons?"

Sighing, Midi put a hand to her face, massaging her forehead from the pain of recollecting the images that changed her life. "Because Decepticons are safer than Autobots" she replied flatly. She removed her hand and looked Sideswipe square in the face, deep into his yellow optics. _His optics are so much like mine . . . _she thought. Mentally kicking herself in the face, she turned away and rejoined her story.

"The ship crash-landed from a Decepticon attack. I found myself separated from the other femmes, and heard screams. I feared the worst, so I climbed up into the air ventilation system on the ceiling and waited. When I didn't hear any activity, I got down and slowly made my way out of the ship. Down the hall, I found an Autobot soldier on the ground with his mask torn off." Midi looked towards the face-plate that was resting on her desk, along with her helmet. She moved some of her sleek, metallic-like "hair" out of her face and looked ahead at the wall. "He wasn't dead, and I guessed that he thought I was the only femme that wasn't taken. I tried to help him the best I could, but instead of aiding himself from death, he begged me to but his mask on. He took off his helmet and but it on my head; the same one that's over there," she pointed to the said helmet on the desk, "and told me to keep safe. That was the last thing he said . . ."

"I decided that the best way to stay hidden from an enemy was to be in plain sight," Midi said, smirking slightly. "Until I discovered how cruelly Megatron was treating the Minicons. He needed them for strength and power, and he treated them like scrap! I wouldn't stand for it. That was when I left the Decepticons and enlisted to the Autobots. Oh, before I forget," she said, standing up and walking over to her desk, "I think you better give Optimus this." She tossed something to Sideswipe, who quickly reacted and caught the said object. He opened his palm and gasped at the object before him. Looking up to a smirking Midi, he stood up and hugged her like he hugs his Bro, Hotshot. She growled with defiance, but gave in, hugging the young Autobot back.

"Tell Optimus it's from Breaker, would you? I'm putting a lot of trust in your hands right now . . ." she informed. With a nod, Sideswipe left the room and made his way to the command room. _I've got a feeling I can trust this Autobot more than the other's think_ they both thought with a smile.


	7. Love Hurts

Midi didn't take her optics off of Sideswipe until he had turned to go towards the command room. She sighed and decided to go look around the base a bit. Taking her light silver "hair", she put it up and securely fastened her helmet. While adjusting her mask, she walked down the hall in the opposite direction that Sideswipe had gone.

_I really hope I did the right thing, trusting that Auto- I mean Sideswipe like that _she thought. _After all, I don't want another incident like what happened with the Decepticons to happen here . . . should I've told him about that?_ She stopped in the middle of the hallway and pondered for a moment. _Nah, _she decided. _It's not like he would know the guy or something . . . _she clenched her fists, furious and hurt from the past. _Besides,_ she thought, _I bet Sideways is still back at Cybertron, hiding under a rock from the revenge I've got in store for him . . ._

Getting back to reality, Midi continued wandering about the Autobot base, currently her "home". Hearing something that sounded like cheering, she paused and decided to see what was causing it. With each closer step, she could here the cries getting louder. They almost sounded like . . . joy?

Just as she was about to make a turn into another hallway, the five humans from before, along with four Minicons, were running around the corner just as she was! The humans', realizing that there was a big foot just above them, stopped and screamed. The scream startled Midi beyond belief and she lifted her foot up too quickly, making a 180°, losing her balance and clumsily falling over onto her stomach and face. _Ouch . . . well, that was smart_ went through her mind at that moment.

"Oh my Gosh, are you alright Breaker!" Midi lifted her head and looked into the eyes of five worried and greatly concerned humans. Flustered from their worry, Midi got up quickly, careful not to step anywhere near them, and dusted off hurriedly.

"Yeah, I'm alright; nothing to worry about," she stated quickly. Looking down, she noticed the newer Minicon and assumed it was the one that she gave Sideswipe to give to Optimus. On closer examination, the Minicon was silver with blue bordering in some parts. Its mouth was visible, but she couldn't guess to save her life what it transformed into.

"Is this the Minicon that you gave to Optimus?" asked one of the humans. Midi identified her as the girl she met earlier that day.

"Uh, yeah . . . Alexis, is it?" Midi asked. The human femme smiled.

"Yes, thank you! This was the same Minicon from today's mission, am I right? You must've found it before the Decepticons."

"Yup, I couldn't let Megatron get his claws on it," Midi replied with a smirk. The humans beamed back with appreciation.

"Oh, we haven't introduced ourselves yet!" piped up the taller, blonde-haired boy who appeared as the "leader" of the group. "I'm Rad, and these are Billy, Fred, and Carlos." Each boy mentioned gave a notification of who they were by either smiling or waving their hand to Midi. However, there was one trait about the girl, Alexis, which worried Midi greatly. Her eyes were slightly swollen and red, and she was rubbing her face when the other children weren't looking. _Tears?_ Midi thought. _I didn't know that humans could cry . . ._

"SHOOT!" cried out Billy, "It's 6 o'clock! Guys, we're gonna be late again!" The children seemed to be extremely nervous and ran out of the room, but turned around quickly and bid farewell to their new friend. The only one who seemed to be dreading the return the most was Alexis, who wasn't running, but sluggishly moving in the same direction as the other humans. Midi felt the girl's pain, and quickly called to her as soon as the other humans were out of ear-shot. Alexis was stunned that Midi was still there, quickly rubbed his eyes, obviously trying to hide her emotions. She turned around with a plastered smile on her face, and addressed Midi.

"Something up Breaker?" she asked plainly. The mentioned Transformer kneeled down and carefully scooped up the little child. If the boys had watched her doing this to the child, they probably would've accused Midi of trying to eat her or some other grotesque manner that they implied towards what the Decepticons would do to them if given the chance. The girl didn't protest, considering how Hot Shot did it all the time. Midi leaned her back up against the wall as Alexis balanced herself in the Transformer's moving palm.

"Don't you think I should be the one asking **you** that?" Midi (Breaker) asked calmly. Alexis understood where the Transformer was going with the conversation, and it was inevitable to hide it. Alexis sighed and sat down in the Transformer's palm, preparing herself for letting out her emotions. For some odd reason, Alexis felt that she could trust Breaker more than the others; that Breaker knew what she was going through better than the others.

"It's Rad," the brunette human began. "You see, for the longest time I've had a crush on him and-"

"'Crush'? What does that mean?" Breaker interrupted, confused beyond belief at that moment. The human's eyes began to water to the brim as Breaker noticed her voice began cracking.

"It means I love him . . ." Alexis muttered quietly. Breaker gave a sigh of understanding and waited patiently to let Alexis finish.

"I've felt that way about him for the longest time, but you see, I just found out that Rad is . . . he has feeling for someone else . . ." Alexis's voice trailed off into a sob which squeezed at Breaker's heart (if she had one).

"Do you know who it is?" Breaker asked in a soft voice.

"Yes," replied Alexis, "and that's the problem. It means that he'll never be interested in me . . ."

"And why do you think that!" demanded Breaker, furious towards how Rad treated such a kind human femme.

"Because he's in love with Carlos . . ." Alexis wept, her face buried in her hands.

_Oh slag!_ Midi thought, _That's rough! Finding out that the guy you like is gay! Harsh!_ Midi felt bad for the bawling human in her palm, but knew that there was nothing she could to personally to make her feel better (well, other than making Rad straight which she doubted she could accomplish). The Transformer hushed the weeping girl softly, trying to ease her crying, but to no avail. "Alexis, I know how you feel, and it really slags!"

"No you don't!" cried Alexis. "You're just a guy! You're probably gay too!"

"I assure you Alexis," Midi said, slightly hurt, "that I know how you feel more than the others do."

"Oh yeah! PROVE IT!" Alexis, her face wet with tears, looked up at Midi. _Well, _thought Midi, _I'm gonna regret this later, but here goes:_

Midi stood up with Alexis still in her palm and walked towards her room. Once inside, she set the human down carefully on her desk and started working at her helmet and mask. Alexis, having never seen a Transformer without their helmet, let alone mask, watched in awe. The human gasped at the sight of long, iron-colored "hair" falling from Breaker's head to the middle of her back at the removal of the helmet. Breaker turned towards Alexis, and saw the humans eyes grow wide with sheer disbelief.

"I understand what's going on," Breaker said with a weak smile and a beautiful feminine voice, "because we're the same gender."


	8. Until I'm Done Entertaining

_**Okay, the song in this chapter is MINE. I WROTE IT. So don't be a jerk-off and steal it! Thanks for not being a jerk-off **_

Alexis's eyes swelled with shock and joy, now knowing that there was another girl to talk to! She smiled at the Transformer as the unmasked femme lied down on her recharge bed and looked at the ceiling. _I can't believe it!_ they both thought in unison. However, they had different reasons for thinking that. _I've let TWO people know about my secret, and I'm trusting both of them not to tell their leader! Well, he's my leader too, but still! What is coming over me!_ Midi's mind was wracked with pain towards imagining what it'd feel like to kick herself in the face repeatedly. Alexis, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder how a femme got through being a Decepticon!

"Umm, Breaker?" Alexis asked, watching the Transformer come out of her deep thought. The Transformer turned her head and faced the little human girl.

"Yeah?" she asked, startled by her own uncovered feminine voice.

"I-If it's not too much to ask," Alexis started, looking down in shame for asking such a personal question, "could you tell me why you were a Decepticon?" Alexis noticed the Transformer's facial expressions go hard with past pain and hurt.

"I'd rather not talk about it twice in one day, if you don't mind . . ." drifted Breaker. Alexis looked at her puzzled. "Twice? You mean someone else at the base knows!"

With a deep sigh, as if trying to have all pain and confusion leave her body, Breaker explained what happened; from Sideswipe came into her room with her helmet and mask off up to when she gave him the Minicon panel to offer to Optimus for her. "If you want to hear about how I became a Decepticon, please go ask Sideswipe. Tell him that Midi let you ask. Anything else I can clear up for you while you're here?" she asked. The brown-haired human said she only had one.

"Your real name is Midi, am I right?" asked Alexis. The Transformer nodded. "Is that after the music file?" Midi's face went slightly pink at the mention of someone discovering her favorite past-time. The brunette noticed and chuckled. "I'm going to take that as a 'yes'. Do you sing your own songs?" she asked. The human laughed as she witnessed a Transformer's face turn the same color as Starscream's armor with embarrassment.

Alexis became giddy with excitement. "Oh Midi, could you sing me something? Please! Pretty please!" the brunette pleaded. Midi became too flushed to handle the heat coming from her face.

"Alright, alright; just simmer down and let me check the hallways to make sure no one else will hear," the Transformer eased. With a cry of joy, Alexis sat with her legs dangling over the edge of the desk, waiting patiently to hear a Transformer do something that the other boys hadn't. After making sure the corridors were clear, Midi sat on her recharge bed, preparing herself so she (in her view) wouldn't slag too much at her own song.

"Oh-kay now . . . I'm just warning you right now that I haven't done this in a while, so don't expect perfection," Midi advised with a nervous chuckle. Clearing her throat, the Transformer took a deep breath and burst fully into a short, but heart-felt song that went something like this:

**You see no reason**

**To return to the people you supposedly miss,**

**When I try to reason**

**You seal my lips with a painful kiss.**

**I've been following your guidelines**

**Hoping you'd return as you said.**

**But you decided to change your mind,**

**Which began to shred**

**My life apart, you're tearing my heart,**

**You think my life's a game where you can press "RESTART"?**

**Well I'm sorry, you're wrong**

**This is where I belong**

**At least for now until I can be**

**Done with my song . . .**

Alexis's mouth dropped, as well as a tear when Midi had finished her petite expression of emotion. "Was that song written about someone you loved?" she asked.

Midi shook her head slightly. "No, it wasn't," she said. "A friend wanted to let a girl he liked know about his feelings, but he was too much of a sissy to pull it off, so, I sang the song and said it was dedicated to the femme from my friend . . . If that makes any sense to you." Midi chuckled awkwardly.

The brunette chuckled as well. "Yeah, I think I understood where you were going with that. I hate to say this, but I think it's about time I went home." Alexis stood up as Midi rose from her recharge bed and started putting on her helmet and mask. Midi escorted the little human to the outskirts of the base and waved as the beaming girl made her way home. _Well, I guess I made someone's day a little better . . . _Midi thought with a smirk.


	9. Desguised Consciousness

**_There is a song that I wrote in this chapter, and I am hoping that readers won't take it and be a slagging jerk-off. enjoy and please review!_**

Midi let out a relaxed sigh as she lied back onto the fresh green grass and recollected the events that had passed in the two months of being at the Autobot base. Sideswipe told Alexis about her past, along with telling Blurr about his feelings towards him! It wasn't an easy task, mind you. Midi was around the corner, glaring at Sideswipe whenever he tried to change the subject of the conversation that the young 'Bot was having with the commander. Surprisingly, Blurr was the one who made the first move by removing his faceplate and planting a sweet and passionate kiss on the young Autobot's lips, which made Midi extremely happy for both of them.

The femme's face furrowed with a deep glare of worry as her mind drifted towards the darkest event that occurred in that time. The Requiem Blaster was discovered, and was put under strict protection against Megatron. However, the Autobot who was protecting them didn't make the cut (not that anyone else could), and ended up with a whole in his chest. _Smokescreen better make it_ Midi thought to herself as she gazed up into the blue Earthen sky, _because I don't think Hot Shot could keep not only his sanity, but his life if his best friend fell and didn't get up . . ._

Midi's mind snapped back into reality at the sound of a human girl calling her pseudonym. The femme sat up and turned her head to see a worried Alexis riding the transformed Sureshock, her Minicon partner. When near enough, the brunette stopped and jumped off of the Minicon as Sureshock transformed from an orange scooter into a normal (as normal as things could get) Minicon. "Midi, the Autobots rolled out a few minutes ago after Starscream!" the girl cried.

"Starscream! Why would he be here?" Midi asked curiously.

"He's being chased by the other Decepticons! I think he decided to switch sides and become an Autobot!" Alexis said astonished. Midi's optics grew wide at the thought of Megatron's second-in-command leaving, and had a feeling that the Decepticon leader wouldn't take it sitting down.

Picking up the human and her Minicon partner, Midi carefully put them on her shoulder and waited until they were sitting. "Hang on to something," Midi suggested as she ran back to the base double-time.

Back at the base, Midi left Alexis and Sureshock in the wreck-room with the other children to gather up on what happened while the two were getting "Breaker" back to the base. The large automatic door slid open, revealing a disheveled and badly-conditioned Starscream, a furious Hot Shot who had to be held back my Scavenger so he wouldn't break something, and many confused Autobots over what to do with the former Decepti-bot.

Optimus Prime turned to the Transformer who had entered the command room and sighed with relief. _The med-bay is too stressed with Smokescreen still out of commission, and Starscream is in no condition to just remain against the wall_ he thought. _What better way to introduce and welcome a new addition than to pair them with someone who's already been through it?_

"Breaker," said the Autobot leader as he walked towards the directed Transformer, "I need you to do me a great favor; that is, if you're up for the challenge?"

Midi smirked behind her faceplate, already guessing what Optimus was going to suggest. "I'd be honored to take the new addition under my wing, sir," Breaker replied to the Autobot leader with no problem.

Every Transformer in the command room stopped complaining and/or debating and stood awestruck at the two Transformers who were having a conversation. Their optics grew huge with shock and confusion. "WHAT!" they all cried at once, but Optimus would have none of it.

"I know that this is all very sudden, what with Starscream being leaving the Decepticons, along with Smokescreen still out of commission," Optimus started, "but we currently have no room for any complaining or questions at this time. We also have no extra living quarters for our new addition to stay-"

"Sir you **CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS!**" a certain yellow Autobot screamed furiously. "He's a Decepticon! It's **his** fault that Smokescreen is out of commission! This Decepti-SCUM doesn't deserve our-"

Unfortunately, Hot Shot's little rant was cut short by a fist colliding with his left cheek. The yellow Autobot looked up from the floor dumbstruck towards who just hit him in the face. "Let me get this straight Hot Shot," Midi seethed, obviously offended. "The Autobots should lower themselves to the Decepticon's level and not aid someone who is in dire need of assistance and protection?" Hot Shot just stared up into the former Decepticon's face which glared down into his optics, not knowing how to react to all of the facts which barricaded him from believing his former fury.

"And I thought that Autobots were different from the Decepticons . . ." Midi drifted, walking back to where she had come in. She paused and looked toward Scavenger. "Hey Scavenger, you think you could take Starscream into my quarters since the med-bay is packed enough and it's safer than out here?"

"What do you mean by 'safer'?" the abnormally large and strong green-and-silver Transformer asked, but then realized the answer before Midi could tell him. If Hot Shot was given the chance, he'd probably tear Starscream apart!

Picking up the battered and now unconscious red seeker, Scavenger followed Breaker to the living quarters with Starscream in his huge arms. Once they passed the wreck-room, the children ran out to see who was walking by. All of the children gasped with worry and terror. They knew that the Decepticons were horrible and ruthless, but the thought of beating their own never dared to cross their virgin minds.

Scavenger gently laid the Decepticon-beaten Starscream on Breaker's recharge bed. With a nod and a grunt of approval, Scavenger left Breaker's living quarters and started making his way back to the command room to let Optimus know. Midi sighed with worry and sorrow over the poor condition that the former Decepticon had been put under. _He's in worse condition than I was when I left _she thought as she sat herself down on the side of the bed. _Well, it figures; he is-WAS, was Megatron's second-in-command . . ._ Midi then noticed a large patch of mud on the red seeker's neck which, if not taken care of, would probably lead to further problems; if it got too deep into his collar, it could mess with his circuitry.

The disguised femme leaned over Starscream and, with tender hands, gently wiped away the messy wet dirt from his neck. The seeker, having drifted into a lighter, but still a form of unconsciousness, groaned and turned his head towards the source of the calm sensation. Midi jerked her hand back, fearing that she may have unintentionally hurt him, but on closer observation it seemed to have calmed him from his pain. With relief, Midi continued to remove the mud and to distract Starscream from the agony which his former leader had bestowed upon his former right-hand.

Once the mud had been disposed of, Midi returned her dark-silver hand to her side and watched as Starscream drifted back into a deep, relaxing slumber as opposed to being "out to lunch". Seeing as there was no one around, and her new "room mate" was in a bottomless slumber, Midi decided to remove herself from her constant disguise and prepare herself to sleep. After locking the door, she removed her light-silver mask and strenuous helmet and gently placed the invaluable items on her desk.

Finding a somewhat comfortable place against the wall which faced the door and was parallel to the bed, the worn-out Transformer shut off her orange optics and recalled a song which she would sing to help herself drift into sleep-mode. She allowed a small smile to plant itself on her face as she quietly sang the easy song to herself, not knowing that Starscream was conscious enough to hear the song, but not wake up enough to see who was composing the beautiful music, which sounded a lot like this:

**Safety, security;**

**That's how I feel**

**When you're with me.**

**Maybe, we'll see,**

**if our dreams**

**will later be**

**a**

**Fantasy come true,**

**with just me and you;**

**together in a brand-new**

**Reality, you see**

**where we can always be**

**gazing in a deeper scene of our**

**Destiny; a reinstated**

**humiliated**

**miscalculated**

**version of us in love.**

**Dreaming, scheming;**

**in school I can't**

**help but seem**

**mesmerized, pint-sized;**

**I view when I**

**gaze into your eyes**

**a**

**Fantasy come true,**

**with just me and you;**

**together in a brand-new**

**Reality, you see**

**where we can always be**

**gazing in a deeper scene of our**

**Destiny; a reinstated**

**humiliated**

**miscalculated**

**version of us in love.**

**I can not help but think of you when I'm alone.**

**There are times in my day when I feel it crush my bones.**

**Even when this feelings too well-known,**

**I just groan and slip on my headphones**

**and imagine my own**

**Fantasy come true,**

**with just me and you;**

**together in a brand-new**

**Reality, you see**

**where we can always be**

**gazing in a deeper scene of our**

**Destiny; a reinstated**

**humiliated**

**miscalculated**

**version of us in love.**

**Oh, yeah a**

**Fantasy come true,**

**with just me and you;**

**together in a brand-new**

**Reality, you see**

**where we can always be**

**gazing in a deeper scene of our**

**Destiny; a reinstated**

**humiliated**

**miscalculated**

**version of us in love.**

**Safety, security;**

**that's how I feel**

**when you're with me . . .**


	10. Getting Settled

Midi's optics flickered as she awoke from an anything-but-restful sleep. The wall which she decided to lean against ended up to give her a sore back, along with, somehow, a headache. Pushing her dark-silver "hair" away from her face, she stood up and walked towards her desk. _Perfect_ she thought, _my stuff hasn't been touched, meaning Starscream hasn't woken up yet._

Being reminded of the said Transformer, Midi turned to witness a red seeker whom was still in a deep sleep rather than a coma. Midi smiled, thankful that the battered seeker wasn't feeling any pain at that moment. _I better start taking care of those wounds, since Red Alert's hands are already full with Smokescreen and a ballistic Hot Shot_ Midi thought, smirking at the thought of a certain overly-panicked yellow Autobot freaking out as outrageously as in one of the cartoon shows that the kid's would occasionally watch at the base (along with the news to make sure that no other humans had discovered the Transformers, and to seem like they were doing something important).

Midi, after putting on her faceplate and helmet, left her room and made her way to the med-bay for some supplies to help Starscream. "Breaker, is something wrong?" asked a certain medic. Midi turned around to see Red Alert still working on the weather-beaten orange-and-blue Transformer.

"Um, yeah," Midi replied, reminded by the masculinity in her voice that her mask was on, "I'm looking for some medical supplies so I can help Starscream out a bit, since you've got your hands full already."

"Much appreciated," thanked the obviously exhausted Red Alert, "but do you have the skills? Have you even been trained in the medical field?"

"I did a bit of medical training in my 'former occupation'," stated Breaker with a straight face. "Starscream isn't in danger from just one serious wound; it's just a lot of minor wounds that would amount to a load of pain." Red Alert nodded and pointed to where she could find the medical supplies. After attaining everything that she would or even may need, Breaker bade farewell and good luck to Red Alert and Smokescreen and left the med-bay.

Upon entering her living quarters, Midi gasped slightly at the sight of Starscream on the floor in pain; he must've tried to stand up but with injuries to his legs prevented him from even standing. Putting the medical supplies on the desk, Midi kneeled down and tried to aid the red seeker. "Easy there," Midi told him, being reminded by the male tone in her voice that her faceplate was still on. "Let's get you back on the bed."

However, that wouldn't be too easy considering once Midi kneeled and offered to help the injured seeker, Starscream growled with resistance. Getting her attitude back, Midi stood up and said, "Look, in short: you're too beat up to stand. So, either you let me help you back on the bed or I'll let a furious Hot Shot have his way with you. Now, which one would you prefer?"

Being given those choices, Starscream ceased snarling and allowed Midi to help him back on the bed. After lying back down (and admitting to himself that it was much more comfortable than trying and failing to stand), Starscream inspected the Transformer who appeared to be determined to aid him. The blue-and-silver Transformer had cool orange optics, and after seeing him battle Megatron a while back, he obviously knew how to fight. _Maybe it wasn't such an idiotic idea to go to the Autobots for help_ he thought as he watched the Transformer whose bed he was lying on organize the medical supplies which he had brought in.

"Hey," Starscream said roughly, trying to grab the attention of the blue Transformer. It apparently worked, considering the said Transformer looked at him curiously. "You have a name?" the red seeker asked quietly. Smirking behind her faceplate, the Transformer nodded and told him that his title was "Breaker". As Breaker began repairing him, Starscream kept asking more questions about him (Breaker); why he left the Decepticons, where he was stationed before, and why he despised Megatron so much.

"I left the Decepticons after discovering how they were treating the Minicons," Breaker began as he worked on Starscream's right arm. "Megatron needs the Minicons in order to fulfill his 'destiny' of becoming 'Supreme Ruler of the Universe', and he treats them like tools in which he could just throw away after they become useless. Also, the other soldiers weren't the most reliable; if you were stuck in a tight situation, they wouldn't bother to turn around. I was stationed on a base that was in a stalemate with an Autobot base in the north-eastern quadrant of Cyber City. I started as a Decepticon there, and left there as an Autobot."

"Was it worth it?" Starscream asked quietly, recollecting how poorly Megatron treated him in the past and blamed him for any faults during a mission or otherwise. He also thought of his former comrades and what they were probably doing at that time. _Cyclonus is most likely asleep, Sideways is probably plotting like the slagger he is, Tidal Wave is most likely doing nothing until Megatron tells him to breathe, Thrust is DEFINITELY kissing-up to Megatron, and Demolisher is probably fawning over "how great and powerful" Megatron is._ He smirked, knowing that all of the mentioned soldiers were most likely doing exactly what he thought at that moment.

With a nod, Breaker supported his question and told him that "he never looked back, but the past often threw itself into his face whenever it could". Starscream gave a murmur of agreement after hearing this just before cringing with pain from Breaker's repairs. "Sorry," Breaker yelped, jerking back the medical tool which caused his pain "but at least I'm done with your repairs!"

Hearing this, Starscream sat up and smirked with delight that his body didn't hurt. He carefully stood up and also found it much easier. "Thanks for the help," the red seeker muttered, "I don't think the other Autobots would've helped me as much as you have . . ."

"To be honest, neither do I," implied Breaker with a regretful tone.

"Well, it could always be worse."

"How do you figure that Starscream?" asked Breaker curiously.

"I could be here without someone who understands what I'm going through . . ."

Breaker looked into the yellow-orange optics of the defiant seeker and looked at him in a completely new perspective. He was staring right back at her; not glaring or anything like that, but just looking at her. The red seeker almost seemed like he was trying to figure something out about Breaker, but he just couldn't find the answer that he wanted.

A loud ratting on the door brought both of the former-Decepticons back to reality. A surprisingly flushed Breaker answered the door, but saw no one; that is, at her height. She quickly looked down into the eyes of four beaming human boys, each one beaming with a smile to their friend. "Morning Breaker!" they piped up. "Are you ready?"

"Ready? Ready for what?" the mentioned Transformer asked quizzically. Breaker became more puzzled at how the children all of a sudden had faces of extreme fright. Realizing that Starscream had come into view for the children and, being boys and assuming that the Autobots were going to punish the "Big Bad Decepticon" for abruptly running for help, obviously could not believe in a million years that Starscream would be joining the group.

Giving a nervous chuckle, Breaker quickly explained that Starscream was put under the former-Decepticon's supervision, having already gone through what the red seeker has. The boys seemed to understand and relax; appreciating that Megatron's former Second-in-Command was put under a good watch. "Does this mean we'll have to call it off?" Carlos asked sorrowfully.

"Whoa, I never said anything about that," Breaker stated with pep, remembering what the children had asked her if she was ready for. "I promised that I'd join you a week ago, and that's just what I'm gonna do!" Carefully, Breaker leaned down to the human boys and gently tapped Carlos on the head.

"Tag; you're it!" Breaker said hurriedly as she sped down the hall, the laughing humans close behind on their Minicon partners (Billy and Fred were riding Sureshock, Alexis's partner; they figured it'd be alright considering she wasn't there at the moment). Starscream, dumbfound at how a Decepticon could become so light-hearted and actually "play" with children, followed behind the humans after Breaker. If Breaker could be kind, could he?

Carlos, getting close enough to Breaker while riding his skateboard-transforming Minicon partner Grindor, jumped as far as he possibly could and latched himself onto Breaker's leg armor, screaming with joy how Breaker was now "it". Breaker stopped and laughed openly, complimenting Carlos on his victory for the human team. "I'm sorry, but what in Cybertron's name are you doing?" Starscream finally asked, the curiosity getting too extreme for him. The humans all looked up at the red seeker, slightly afraid and startled over not realizing that he had followed them.

"It's called Tag," Breaker said, getting over the laughing fit which Carlos had brought. "It's a human game. In short: someone is 'It' and has to 'tag' another person in order not to be 'It'. Since it's a Transformer verses humans, we've decided to make it one-verses-a-team. You want to join in? I'm warning you right now, you'd have to be on the kid's team."

"What? Why's that?" Starscream asked, puzzled over how he'd be on the human's team instead of paired with Breaker.

"Because," Breaker stated with a large smile shining in her optics, "You're too slow to keep up with me!" With that said, Breaker quickly tapped the red seeker on the shoulder and ran, screaming "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" down the hallway.

"SLOW! You OBVIOUSLY don't know who you're dealing with here!" Starscream yelled furiously, speeding down the hallway after the laughing blue Transformer who had just claimed him "It". The children, laughing over how Breaker had just made fun of the red seeker, followed close behind, not wanting to miss something memorably hysterical.

After what seemed only a short while, the laughing Breaker, followed dangerously close by Starscream and the children, managed to run up and down every hallway in the entire Autobot base. Starscream even had to admit that this game was indeed rather enjoyable, and started laughing after Breaker. It wasn't until Breaker led them into the training area that Starscream tackled Breaker to the floor with both Transformers bursting into laughter. The kids were giggling at the sight of Starscream still on top of Breaker and yelling "Who's slow NOW!" with a beaming smile on his face.

"That had to be the best game of 'Tag' EVER!" cried Billy after everyone had gotten over their laughing fit, smiles and smirks plastered on their faces. Starscream, getting off of Breaker, sat down next to the blue Transformer and let out a large sigh of agreement. Breaker sat up and looked at the red seeker with a slightly evil grin. Starscream noticed this and leaned away from the Transformer, wondering what Breaker had in mind.

Suddenly, Starscream found himself tackled onto the floor, Breaker straddling him on top of his waist. The seeker's optics grew huge at what Breaker cried out next and struggled to get the blue Transformer off of him before-

"TICKLE FIGHT!"

Breaker furiously tickled the red seeker in the small spaces showing; his neck and sides being the best choices. Starscream, feet flaring and arms struggling to get Breaker to stop, laughed hysterically, telling the blue Transformer to get off before he thought of something mean to do to "him".

"Not until you BEG!" Breaker stated with a beaming smile, still delivering the same onslaught of delight as before. The human boys were laughing so hard that they were gasping for air in between their fits. Billy and Fred were holding onto each other for support of not toppling over from their giggle-fit, which didn't do much good since they fell anyway, still laughing their heads off.

Somehow, Starscream managed to get Breaker off and was able to get in the same position as "he" was on him. "NOW," the red seeker began, "It's YOUR turn to BEG for MERCY!" With that small declaration, Starscream delivered the same onslaught of delightful torture as the blue Transformer had done to him; the children laughing even harder now, if physically possible.

This commotion didn't go unheard by the other Transformers, mind you. Optimus, Jetfire and Scavenger were having a meeting in the command room and heard it all the way from the training area, which is almost on the other side of the base! Every Transformer, aside from Red Alert who was still working on Smokescreen, made their way to the training area to witness what was causing the small group to be crying out with such laughter.

All of the Transformers who weren't present at the time entered into the training area at the same time, and all gasped with shock over the sight of two former Decepticons who were now rolling on the floor in order to **tickle each other!** Optimus stepped forward to oppose such behavior yet, after noticing that the human boys were enjoying it as much as the tickling Transformers were, the Autobot leader stopped and smirked behind his silver faceplate.

"Well, I'm glad to see that the two of you have become comfortable with your new atmosphere as an Autobot," Optimus said loud enough for the children and the two giddily-laughing Transformers to hear over their humor. Starscream and Breaker stopped rolling around and looked up into the optics of their comrades who were chuckling over the bizarre scene that they had just witnessed the two former-Decepticons perform. They both looked at each other with embarrassment, feeling their faces grow hot with crimson awkwardness, and gave the other a weak smile.

"Well," Breaker muttered quietly to allow only the red seeker and the human boys to hear, "you've gotta admit: it was fun while it lasted."

"Yeah, I'll give you that," Starscream replied as silently as Breaker had before, thinking to himself _Maybe with you here, things won't be as bad as I thought; only with you here though . . ._


	11. Shock and Awe

After a full day of tickle-fights and explaining to the Autobots why two ex-Decepticons were giggling like the human children next to them, Starscream and Breaker decided to relax in Breaker's room. Starscream would be stuck sharing the room with Breaker due to the lack of living space from all of the new additions. The automatic door slid open and closed with the entering of the two exhausted Transformers, each finding a comfortable seat on Breaker's recharge bed and leaning their backs against the opposing wall.

Starscream leaned his head back against the wall, recollecting the more-than-interesting day in his mind. He turned his attention to Breaker, who was sitting next to him and doing the same, except his optics were off-line (aka - eyes were closed). The seeker's facial features softened as he reminded himself that he was no longer the only person in the universe who had any how he had felt; the pain, the seclusion, and mainly the loneliness.

But that was over now. Now he had someone to talk to, someone who saw him as a person and not just a soldier. A smile crept onto Starscream's face as he was reminded of having a "friend". _Thank you Breaker . . . _he thought, turning his face towards the ceiling and shutting off his optics to help relax his mind. His mind suddenly fell upon the moment when he heard the femme singing (what Starscream thought as) a beautiful, relaxing song. A smile crept onto the seeker's face when reminded of such a soothing melody, but couldn't help but befall curiosity as Starscream wondered who the composer of the tune was. Having a strong idea, he waited until enough time passed to ask.

"Breaker?" Starscream finally piped up. The asked Transformer gave a slight sigh of relaxation to let the seeker know he was paying attention. "Something weird happened when I was asleep my first night at this base." Interested, Breaker slightly activated her optics to be a sliver open, and leaned her head to one side to face the seeker and help pay further attention to the attractive story that she felt he would burst into any moment. "I heard someone . . . well, singing."

Breaker's optics burst open, as wide as possible at this information given to her. _OH NO!_ she thought _He must've been conscious enough to have heard me singing! Did he see me with my helmet and mask off! Does he know I'm a femme?_ However, there was something wrong with this picture that not only she, but Starscream noticed. Her mind was nervous and just plain "freaking out", yet her emotions, as the two noticed, showed she was glad he knew. She viewed the seeker with new optics as she suddenly saw his hard features turn soft, his face, mainly lips, growing ever more kissable . . .

"I'm pretty sure who it was," he said softly to himself, staring at the ceiling and not caring if she wasn't, but hoping that Breaker was still paying attention (which she definitely was). Breaker sighed in her mind, relieved over how Starscream didn't know exactly who it was, but also feeling slightly bad over keeping something from her new roommate. Midi finally noticed she was leaning closer to the seeker, yet did nothing to yield herself. "But she sounded beautiful." Unfortunately, Starscream didn't notice Breaker's face turn a deep shade of crimson (the same crimson as Starscream's armor, mind you).

"The song was too stunning and too amazingly written to have been done by a guy," Starscream sighed, turning down his optics so they were only a sliver open, but still open enough to gather what was going on around him. The seeker turned his head towards Breaker and looked him (her) straight in the face, optics still dim. "I'd give anything to meet that person . . ."

That broke her. Midi couldn't take keeping such an important secret from him, but was so scared to trust another guy. Sideswipe was too young to even know what the term "taking advantage of" meant, and Alexis was a human femme who couldn't tell a soul! "Starscream . . ." she whispered, feeling tears swell under her optics. The mentioned seeker began leaning closer to her. _Breaker's gotta be her_ he thought, his hand slowly moving dangerously close to her mask, as if he was trying to remove it . . .

"**NO!**" Midi cried, jumping up from the recharge bed and swatting Starscream's hand away. Starscream, dumbstruck at the painful cry of refusal that Breaker had burst out, could only stare as she ran out of the room. The seeker felt something warm slide down his face, and confused, brushed the top of his hand against the liquid. Starscream's optics burst wide as he discovered just how important Breaker was to him, staring at the tears which had been moved to his hand and feeling the rest falling down the once hard features of his face. Starscream watched what appeared to be the same sorrowful liquid fall to the ground from Breaker's face, the face of the only person who had ever trusted him . . .

Midi took the quickest route to get out of the base and to avoid the most people, and ran with it, not daring to look back. _You IDIOT!_ she screamed to herself, feeling the warm tears slide down her face, _he's just going to end up using you, just like Solar was used by the Autobot! WHY can't I accept that! WHY CAN'T I STOP CARING SO MUCH ABOUT HIM!_

Midi's path took her outside of the base and, once reaching her destination, transformed into her jet-mode and flew as fast as possible to the one place on the small blue-and-green planet that took away her thoughts: the canyon side while the sun began to set.

Once reaching her destination, she clumsily touched down when changing from jet to Transformer. Midi furiously rubbed at her optics, begging herself to stop the tears. She tried desperately to gain control of herself from her overwhelming regret; punching the stone ground beneath her, yelling at the top of her "lungs", and even sobbing didn't ease her distress. After striking the poor ground until her hand began hurting, she paused long enough to overhear a feud occurring a short distance from her current position. It sounded a bit like Hot Shot and Starscream . . .

_Starscream? _she sighed, _he must've followed me. _Breaker drew both of her short-swords from the armor protruding from the sides of her legs, anticipating a fight to occur (hello, it's Hot Shot and Starscream, duh!) and ran double-time to where the shouts appeared to be coming from. _I'm pretty sure it's about time I confirm Starscream's theory . . ._

A short distance away, Midi discovered an irritated and angered Starscream feuding with a furious and vengeful Hot Shot. _Figures_ Midi thought, _Hot Shot still sees Starscream as the cause of Smokescreen's injuries._ Noticing how enraged the young yellow Autobot was, Midi couldn't help but shudder. "Wow, I never thought I'd ever see Hot Shot this mad!" she said to herself, not knowing that someone else had appeared next to her!

"Me neither, and I've known him for a pretty long time," said the easy-going voice behind her. Midi, half jumping out of her armor from surprise, quickly turned around to see who had put in his two-bits, her hands still clutching her short-swords. Her grip relaxed, however, after seeing the completely remodeled Transformer before her. "Smokescreen?" she asked, awestruck at the new form of the once orange-and-blue Transformer. Smokescreen's armor was now white with small amounts of blue and red everywhere, along with a new hoist-arm addition to his right shoulder.

_**Meanwhile, in the battle . . . **_

Hotshot, hate and revenge clouding his optics, charged at the cause of his friend's injuries: Starscream, Megatron's second-in-command. So what if he was now an Autobot? He'd always be a Decepticon to him!

Starscream, watching the yellow Transformer dashing straight towards him, obviously prepared to punch him, refused to draw his sword. "I'm not here to fight you, but if you get in the way from finding Breaker, I'll teach you a lesson!" the seeker cried, launching into the same style strike as Hot Shot.

The two Transformers collided, each punching the other square in the cheek. Growling, they both jumped back, preparing for another attack (Hot Shot) / defense (Starscream).

_**Back to Breaker and Smokescreen . . . **_

Overhearing the declaration that Starscream was searching for her, Breaker felt her face growing hot with crimson flush. The now worried Smokescreen stood ready to jump into the heated struggle between his and Breaker's close comrades. "Breaker," stated the remodeled Transformer in a serious tone, "we're the only ones who can break those two apart; I'll take care of your Starscream if you hold back Hot Shot. Sound good?"

Breaker nodded with agreement, then quickly added with a crimson face, "Just what do you mean by MY Starscream!" However, Smokescreen was making his way down the cliff and snickering too loudly to bother answering her. However, this did not hinder him from crying out a shout of opposition once seeing Hot Shot Power-link with Jolt to bring out his giant cannon to blast a wounded Starscream!

Breaker also saw this, and was overblown with a surge of emotion; mainly fear, but not for herself. This fear was for the seeker who was about to get blasted! Before she fully had a grasp on what she was doing, Midi had transformed to her jet mode, dropped behind the yellow Autobot, and pulled Jolt off of him! Drawing her twin swords, she held Hot Shot in a back-lock, the edges of her blades tickling the young Transformer's neck. "It's about time you cooled off Hot Shot," Midi began, her grip on him tightening to prevent him from struggling more.

"Get off of me!" he growled, tears now flowing from his optics over how everyone was preventing him from avenging his friend! Smokescreen, who had been his room mate at the Autobot Academy, where they both trained hard to be the best warriors there; Smokescreen, who was shot through the chest with the strongest portable weapon in the universe: the Requiem Blaster!

Starscream stood in awe at how much emotion the young Autobot was displaying at that moment, and the others still considered him an amazing fighter! Hot Shot's optics were pouring tears, and Starscream knew that none of the Transformers back at the base would ever think ill of him! The seeker was debating if he should open up to Breaker about his feelings for her, when someone gripped his right shoulder. Starscream turned and looked at a Transformer whom he had never seen before; or thought he hadn't. The Transformer was looking at the weeping yellow Autobot with remorse, which made the seeker think. _Could this be Smokescreen! He DID get beat up pretty bad . . . maybe he needed all new armor . . ._

Breaker knelt down to Hot Shot's level and helped the young Autobot up to his feet, his tears subsiding slightly. "Hot Shot, there's nothing wrong with wanting to avenge your friend, but last time I checked you could only do that if your friend was dead," Breaker said quietly, turning the yellow Autobot's face towards hers. "Which, I assure you, he's not." Breaker looked behind him, as Hot Shot turned around to see his best friend, completely re-done, but alive and well!

"S-Smokescreen?" Hot Shot whispered, his friend nodding with a beaming grin. The yellow Autobot beamed a wide smile back as he ran and hugged his best friend, thankful that he was alive. "Now I know how Sideswipe feels whenever he tackles me!" Hot Shot laughed, the improved Smokescreen joining him.

Starscream, having lost track of his attention, quickly turned around to see Breaker's back walking towards the forest. With worried determination painted on his face, Starscream jogged towards the same destination. _I trust you Breaker,_ he thought, _so why don't you trust me?_

A motorcycle sped dangerously fast along the abandoned road near the Autobot base. The purple cycle slid to a halt as the driver watched a blue Transformer run into the forest nearby with a red one following after. The bicker smirked behind his helmet, recalling the brief yet sweet moment the blue Transformer and he had shared years ago. The cyclist roared down the road towards the forest, thinking only one thing: _This time, nothing's going to stop me from making you mine . . . _


	12. Cloud Within the Silver Lining

Starscream, having regrettably lost sight of Breaker, halted from his run and observed his surroundings. The surprisingly tall trees (he had expected everything on this planet to be small) were able to provide some shade from the bright star that the Milky Way galaxy revolved around. The forest emitted a sweet aroma of gentleness and serenity to not only its inhabitants but to guests as well.

_I don't care if you're a femme Breaker! _he thought, clenching his dark-metallic hands. _I just want to know if you were the one singing that beautiful song, and why you're keeping this from me . . . did something else happen to her when she was a Decepticon that I don't know about?_ The seeker pondered this further, considering that he himself didn't exactly tell her something important about him: that when he had left the Decepticons wasn't the first time Megatron had beaten him.

After his short break and thought, the seeker continued to search the wood for the only person he considered a "friend". Deeper in, Starscream got a glimpse of blue coming from a small clearing. _Could it be her!_ he wondered, his spark aching with worry and anticipation. Starscream burst into a full run towards the blue and went around a large tree to find . . .

_**Deeper in the woods . . .**_

Midi stopped running to catch her breath, deciding to take a seat and rest her back against one of the larger trees in the forest. She withdrew her swords and gazed sternly at her reflection. _What am I doing here? Running away like a coward . . . he seems to trust me, so why can't I give him that? _She sighed heavily, feeling her throat choke up and optics grow moist with possible future tears. Hearing the cry of a hawk, Midi stood up, rested her swords against the tree, and gazed longingly at the bird. She admired how it feared nothing, even with her so near.

A heavy step was laid behind her, startling her immensely. She stiffened and didn't move her optics away from the hawk, fearing it could be a Decepticon wanting to harm her OR the bird. Yet when a Transformer's arms wrapped around her, she relaxed and watched the beautiful bird flap aimlessly above, and soar away. _I'm ready to explain Starscream . . . _she thought, resting her golden-yellow optics.

"Admiring the scenery?" the arrival asked, his voice dripping with sinful lust. Midi's optics burst wide open as he discovered the guest wasn't Starscream. She dared to turn and see his face again and lost her breath as her nightmares shifted into reality. "I told you before: you're mine."

After that, Midi only saw a familiar darkness.


	13. Almost Flashback

Midi slowly regained consciousness, her circuits pounding from a received pain. That wasn't what was bothering her at the moment though. What was bothering her most was that something or someone was brushing their hand against her face; her unmasked face. Aside from that, the only things she could gather was that she was leaning against something, and her wrists were tightly bound behind that "something" she was leaning on. She dared to bring her optics back on-line just a sliver, and was face-to-face with an unmasked sneering Sideways, his hand brushing gently, seductively across her smooth face.

"I told you before, my treat," the purple mech whispered, enjoying how his prize tried feebly to escape the metal ropes around her wrists, "you're mine; and always will be mine." Sideways drew his face dangerously close to hers, their lips only inches apart. "Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this," he seethed, loving how she desperately tried to hide her fear, how she tried to stop whining with protest and yell for help, but couldn't.

_No . . . no, not me!_ Midi thought frantically, feeling her captor's sickly warm breath against her lips, praying that someone would come to help her, but knew that everyone else was at the base; too far away to come to her aid in time. Last time someone was able to come to stop Sideways last time, but at the cost of that Autobot soldier's life. It looked like this time she wasn't going to be so lucky . . .

Sideways was going to get away with this. The Decepticon lifted Midi's chin and moved his lips to her tender neck, chuckling with utter enjoyment as he felt his soon-to-be victim shuddering with protest. He got away with molesting Solar on the shuttle that moved the femmes, he got away with telling the Decepticons where the femmes were going to me moved, and now he's going to get away with this!

Suddenly, a long angled blade came between the two Transformers, the indented angle around Sideways' neck. The blade shown with razor-sharp menace and slowly pulled the captor away from its prey. Midi looked up and saw the face of a red seeker; a face she was more than happy to see.

"Get up," Starscream barked, pulling his sword closer to tickle Sideways' neck. The seeker's orange optics blazed with fury. _How DARE you hurt Breaker!_ Starscream's conscious seethed, wondering what would be the best place on this planet to hide Sideways' soon-to-be shattered and lifeless body.

Midi uttered his name under her breath, recalling that her mask, as well as her two swords, was still to her right, next to Sideways'. _Get away,_ she pleaded in her mind, _Starscream, I'm not worth it! Get away from him! I don't want you to end up like that Autobot who saved me last time! Not with a whole in your chest . . . _Midi's optics became moist, tears threatening to wet her cheeks.

"Sorry Starscream, but I'm not going to let you take my property from me," Sideways stated, not an ounce of fear in his voice, even with Starscream's sword creating little cuts on his neck. Starscream growled, barely keeping himself from lunging at the purple Transformer and beating the circuitry out of him for calling Breaker his "property". Wanting to make sure that the tied-up blue seeker wouldn't get hurt though, and knowing that Sideways was up to something, the seeker maneuvered Sideways 180°s, Starscream's back to Breaker.

_It ends now!_ the two mechs confirmed in their minds, as Sideways knocked the red seeker's blade away and aimed his arm cannons to do some damage. Both Transformers lunged at each other, prepared to give it all for a possession for one and a love to another, with Midi having a forced front-row seat.


	14. Decisions, Decisions

Sideways blasted furiously at Starscream, his arm cannons set to "obliterate". He didn't care that Starscream had his property behind him; the purple mech just knew that if he couldn't have her, no one would. The seeker shielded the blasts with his long blade, keeping the blasts from harming Breaker. A minority of the barrage singed Starscream, making him cringe and growl. Yet, when three stray blasts got past Starscream's defenses, cut straight through Breaker's armor like a hot knife through butter, and seared deep into her synthetic skin, the created injuries in her left shoulder, her right upper-hip and inner left thigh, were just too much pain for her body to handle. A feminine cry of pain rang through the two fighters' hearing.

Sideways ceased-fire, now knowing and furious that his property was getting damaged. Starscream quickly turned around, about to ask Breaker if she was alright, but looked down into offline optics. Warm energon was flowing threateningly from her wounds. _Oh no . . . _the seeker's mind whispered, fear echoing through his conscious, his spark feeling crushed by a cold hand of guilt.

After a teaspoon of seconds, the purple cyclist decided that the seeker was too close to his possession and, with fury now clouding his optics and rationality, Sideways lunged himself at Starscream, grounding a hard punch on the seeker's lower-left jaw.

Starscream dropped to the ground with a groan, only to knock Sideways off his feet and fall to his back. The red seeker shot up and loomed over the purple mech, powering a punch devastatingly harder than the one Sideways gave him before, causing the cyclist to give a slight yelp of pain. Starscream, enraged beyond belief, grabbed the wine-colored mech's arms and, summoning a dangerous amount of strength, snapped off Sideways' arm cannons like toothpicks! The crimson jet grasped the cyclist and stood him up, the cyclists feet gangling meters (human standards inches) above ground, only to knock him square in the torso with the flat of his blade. Sideways was forced back a good 50 yards before collapsing backwards, the wind (if he had lungs) knocked out of him.

Sideways, his body now engulfed in pain, rolled from his back to his stomach, lifting his torso slightly up with propping his elbows, and looked into a pair of furious orange-yellow optics. Starscream, the keeper of which, loomed over Sideways, and growled warningly, "I highly suggest that you never enter Breaker's or my life again; understood?" Sideways, knowing that he was being let off extremely easy, growled and nodded and quickly teleported back to the Decepticon Base.

As soon as Sideways had teleported, Starscream ran frantically to Breaker's side, worried that the three blasts that he was unable to block did more damage to her than he ever wanted to. "Breaker?!! Breaker, can you hear me?!? Please answer me!!!" he cried, getting no response from the unconscious blue Transformer. His body went cold, fear and guilt pulsating through his circuitry. "No, this is all my fault . . ." he told himself, his voice cracking from threatening sobs; panic desperately trying to take over his rationality.

Not knowing anything else to do, he quickly freed Breaker from her binds, her arms falling limply to the ground. Seeing her two twin-swords and mask on the ground, Starscream also them to their rightful places. It wasn't until that moment that he fully saw the extent of Sideways' missed shots. Energon, the Transformer synonym for blood, was flowing a dangerously steady stream from the three wounds on Breaker's body. Fear and sorrow plastered itself onto the seeker's face, now knowing that he had no other choice than to take her to the Autobot medic. _But what if he doesn't know already?_ he thought dreadfully. _What if the medic tells Prime and has her sent back to Cybertron?!!_

He carefully picked the blue seeker up, wary of the femme's injuries. Even to his best efforts, he still received a moan of pain from her. _Looks like neither of us have a choice . . . _Starscream thought woefully.

"It's gonna be okay; I'm gonna take care of you, like you did me." Starscream whispered reassuringly, rushing back to the Autobot base. _And there's no way that I'm gonna let them send you back._

Starscream waited anxiously while waiting for Breaker's medical report from Red Alert. He sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall, holding his head in his hands. Red Alert had told the seeker to wait for medical attention as well, but Starscream didn't care about his wounds. They weren't nearly as bad as Breaker's. _Breaker, I really didn't have a choice_ he thought. He felt a familiar hand of guilt clutch his spark and cause tears to form under his optics. _I just didn't want you to leave me . . ._

At that moment, five human children entered the waiting room, all looking very worried and fearful. Starscream noticed that the femme of the group appeared to be most worried. She appeared to have been crying, since she constantly rubbed her eyes in the attempt to try to hide it from the other humans. Four Transformers followed them into the waiting room, all troubled as well. Sideswipe, Blurr, Hot Shot and Smokescreen walked in and looked down at the red seeker, who was looking right back at them.

Tension was building into the room, and everyone, even the children, noticed it. Blurr, the normally quiet one, stepped forward to Starscream and bluntly questioned him with "What happened?" Blurr knew about Midi. She had given Sideswipe permission to tell him, considering the fact that Blurr barely talked as is.

Smokescreen and Hot Shot, as well as Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred, however, didn't know about Breaker's "feminism". Starscream had a notion that someone other than himself knew about Breaker being a femme; the only difficult part was . . . who knew?


	15. Wanting and Needing

Midi didn't know quite where she was. The setting was nothing but inky blackness; it would remind someone of space, but without the beautiful, guiding stars. Midi looked everywhere around herself, trying to grasp her location, but couldn't find anything that would shed light on to the situation, anything that would help her find her way back. She found herself scared and frightened, wishing that someone was there to help her out of wherever "here" was. After a while, she found herself doing something she never expected to do in a million years. Midi began calling for someone to help her. But not just anyone; she called for a red seeker. "Starscream?!!" she cried, fear grasping her spark. "Starscream?! Please answer me!!" Midi dropped to the ground, clutching her shoulders while trying to keep herself together.

"Starscream," she whispered, "I need you . . ."

Alexis looked up at the slouched crimson seeker. She could've sworn she was looking at a completely different Transformer! The Starscream that she knew, as well as everyone else at the base, was a closed-up, untrusting mech who only knew seriousness and anger. This Transformer appeared to have lost all emotion; his angry and solemn nature had died, and an empty shell was left. Starscream didn't even look at people's faces. He just answered by keeping his face down and staring at the ground . . .

Hot Shot couldn't believe how different his rival had become until now. _Wow, he looks worse than I did when Smokescreen was shot_ the yellow Autobot thought to himself. _I never thought I'd think this, but poor guy . . . _

It was at that moment that everyone in the room heard what the seeker was muttering under his breath, staring down at the metal flooring of the base. The seeker's shoulders began shaking, and his became notably rigid. The children, especially Alexis, now noticed puddles on the ground below, the area where Starscream stared at. "It's my fault . . . she's leaving and it's my fault . . ."

Everyone had no idea what the seeker was talking about, and a few of them suspected that he may have fried a few circuits with his last battle; only Blurr, Sideswipe and Alexis understood the gravidity of the situation.

Warm tears began swelling in Alexis's eyes, now realizing that her best friend, her only feminine aid was going to be forced away. Girls at school treated her as a nerd, and Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred were literally her only (human) friends in the entire universe, and after her parents died in a car accident three years ago, Alexis didn't think she'd ever feel the secure warmth of another woman to talk to. Midi provided that security by listening and comforting her when she had a rough day at school, or provided assurance and guidance whenever the young teenager needed it. And now, all of that was going to be sent packing back to Cybertron . . .

The brunette walked over to Starscream, who was still slouched on the ground, and rested a kind hand on the wing armor protruding from his leg. The seeker finally noticed the human was in the room at that moment, and looked up to see many other concerned faces looking down at him, wanting to offer support and aid. Even Hot Shot, his former hated rival, wanted to help him. The sight left Starscream voiceless. He was so captivated by the sight of so many people, Transformers and humans alike, wanting to help him in his time of need that the seeker didn't even notice Optimus Prime walk in.

Red Alert was completing his diagnosis of Breaker's condition at the moment where he heard someone muttering. The medic looked up from the portable computer screen and looked around the med-bay, wondering who it was. He finally looked at his patient, and noticed that Breaker was not only muttering, but shaking violently. The blue seeker's face displayed panic and worry, and on closer examination by the medic, he noticed that the seeker was displaying all of this in sleep-mode.

Red Alert walked over to the former-Decepticon, and checked on the wounds that were being treated. All of them had healed significantly, although the shot to Breaker's shoulder would need extra time to recover. While inspecting, Red Alert heard Breaker murmuring again, and this time finally comprehended what his patient was saying. "Starscream, I need you . . ."

The first thing that Optimus Prime noticed when he walked into the waiting room was not the group of worry-struck Autobot soldiers, nor was it the slouched red seeker; what caught the Autobot leader's attention the most was Alexis resting a kind hand on Starscream's leg armor. She didn't show any emotion on her face, and this worried Optimus greatly. But what worried him the most was when the human femme rested her forehead against the seeker's armor, practically collapsing to the ground, and watching Alexis cry. She didn't sniffle or weep like most girls would in a sad situation; no, Alexis cried. She cried as if something inside her was being torn out.

Rad, Carlos, Billy and Fred had no idea what had just happened! It was extremely rare for Alexis to break down and cry. Alexis was and is a tough girl. Once, Billy had gotten their basketball stuck in a tree next to the net, and Alexis climbed up to get it, and accidentally fell and broke her arm. When that happened, the most she had done from the pain was cringe her teeth and acted as if she had stubbed her toe. However, the only time that they had ever seen their friend shatter like she had just now in the waiting room would be when Alexis's parents had died!

Optimus walked over to the weeping brunette and gently rubbed one of his massive metallic fingers against the crying girl. "Alexis, what's wro-"

However, before the Autobot leader was able to finish his concerned question, Alexis jumped up and darted behind Starscream's foot, keeping herself as far away as possible at the current moment from him. Starscream, surprisingly to most, made no attempted to stop the girl from hiding.

"Alexis!" Rad declared, finally regaining his mind from being dumbstruck. "What the heck is going on? You haven't cried like this since your parents d-" Rad stopped himself there, mentally smacking himself in the face for almost saying something very personal about Alexis in front of the Autobots.

"First Mom and Dad," Alexis wailed, her tears flowing heavily down her soft face, "and now the only person I feel I can talk to . . ." With that having been said, Alexis sat on the ground, still behind Starscream's foot and away from Optimus Prime's kind yet misunderstood reasoning towards Midi. Alexis drew in her legs, squeezing them into her chest, buried her face in her knees and continued crying.

At the moment where Alexis had stated this new news (at least, to the Autobots it was new) about her parents, Red Alert had walked out from the med-bay and into the waiting room. Everyone, human and Transformer, turned to the medic, hoping or good news. Sideswipe was the first one to pipe up and ask how Breaker's condition was.

Red Alert smiled with slight depression, knowing what the consequences would be for his statement, and said, "She'll be just fine."

Alexis ran out of the med-bay and didn't stop running until she made it to her room. She threw herself onto her bed, rubbed her face into her goose-down pillow, and continued to cry there, now knowing for certain that Optimus would send Midi away.


	16. The One Singing

**The song in here is mine, so please don't steal it. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, but I've had a crazy winter, what with before-break exams and last-minute Xmas shopping ;;; I guess that's what I get for procrastinating. Oh well, enjoy the update, and please feel free to review **

Alexis couldn't explain it, but for some odd reason she was six again, that horrible age when her parents were taken away from her. Alexis was on a swing set at a public playground, except there were no children around playing. The sun was setting, and the small brunette was gently pushing herself on the swing, her hands loosely grasping the metal chains supporting the swing as she stared out at the sun that was also leaving her.

A pair of hands softly clasped over hers as Alexis discovered that she wasn't as alone as she thought she was. The six-year-old girl looked up behind her, and saw someone that should be two stories tall! Instead, Midi was the height of a human being. Her warm, reassuring optics glowed down at Alexis as she told her "I'll miss you . . ."

Midi became transparent, and Alexis began to panic. "MIDI!!" the child cried, jumping off of the swing and chasing after her. The brunette had almost reached her, but unfortunately Midi faded into the sunset, leaving Alexis to cry even more.

Alexis woke up with tears leisurely descending her cheeks, her goose-down pillow moist. She rolled onto her back, gazing depressingly at the ceiling fan whose blades were lazily circulating above the bed. Alexis hadn't even bothered to change into her pajamas that night, or even get under the covers of her secure bed. She glanced at her pink laptop and noticed that on the monitor, a message in bold, friendly baby-blue letters was telling her that she had a new e-mail. Sighing and groaning, she got up and made her way to her laptop.

The brunette sat on her chair and began reading her new e-mail, a depressed expression plastered to her face. Alexis began to cry again as she read further into the message:

_Dear Alexis,_

_I'd like to start this message with an "I'm sorry", if it's alright with you. I'm sorry that I can't stay here anymore, and I'm sorry that I can no longer be with my friend. Please don't blame Starscream for my leaving. He had no choice! If he hadn't taken me back to the base, I would have died from Energon loss. And I know this sounds odd, but don't blame Optimus Prime either. I know, I know; it IS his fault for making me leave, but he firmly believes that femmes shouldn't be on the front-lines, and that it's safer on Cybertron. Sideswipe and Blurr have both tried to reason and explain to him, but he won't seem to take "no" as an answer. _

_Alexis, could you do me a favor? I'm going to have my Minicon partner, Circuit, stay on Earth considering the dangers, and I don't want him to be alone. He doesn't seem to blend well with the other Minicons, so I was hoping you could help him feel more at home when I leave. Also, would you please give Starscream a message for me? You were right; I do think I've "fallen for him", as you humans say. Would you please tell him that I will miss him, and that I think I . . . I love him._

_I'll miss you Lexi, like a sister would miss another. Sorry, I know you don't like to be called that, but I think it's kinda cute Thank you for everything._

_Midi (Breaker)_

After reading and re-reading the message, the level of her sobs and tears increased. Alexis slapped down the laptop's monitor, unplugged it from its recharge cable, and snatched it up. She quickly put on her sneakers and raced out of her house, not even bothering with breakfast (it was 11 o'clock in the afternoon, and she forgot dinner that evening as well!) and ran her hardest to the Autobot Base.

_Sorry Midi,_ Alexis thought, taking her short-cut through the canyon,_ but you're going to have to let Starscream know yourself. I'M going to take care of Optimus!_

Even after 24 hours, Midi still wasn't stable enough to leave the med-bay. That didn't exactly mean that she didn't try to. Each time, however, Scavenger would grab her, sling her over his shoulder and carry her back unwillingly. It wasn't until Red Alert had resorted to tying her feet to the recharge bed that she finally stopped attempting to escape. Sideswipe was ordered to take her swords to her room, so she had nothing to free herself with. Midi sighed heavily, looking up at the air vent's fan spinning lazily in the upper corner of the med-bay. _I hope Lexi got my e-mail_, she thought to herself.

Finally, after being bored beyond her circuit's capability, she slowly shut down her optics and began humming to herself. Since she had nothing to do after she woke up from her slight coma, she had spent her time composing a new song. Once she felt that the song was good enough, Midi decided to sing it. _This one's for you sir_, she told herself, smugly referring to the infamous Optimus Prime.

Thankfully, the mentioned mech was within distance of hearing this little message, as well as a crimson seeker who finally got his answer to "Was she the one singing?".

**You want me to tell you what's wrong**

**tell you what's going on**

**in my life that's making me feel like hell.**

**But sadly that's where it falls,**

**makes me pound on the walls,**

**because you're the reason that I fell.**

**Just please get out of my face**

**please give me some space**

**for me to breathe and sort things out on my own.**

**No offense but it's you**

**who's making all of this true**

**and so this is the part where I groan**

**and tell you to**

**Live your own life; stop prying into mine,**

**I'm sick of explaining 'cause you can't read the signs.**

**You're begging for pity when no one can give it**

**All because you don't want to admit**

**That it's usually due**

**to the things I go through**

**just to have you**

**have you**

**have you**

**have you feeling content.**

**Another slow day of spite**

**and another fight**

**towards what my name'll be today.**

**It's not even Break,**

**but as short as it takes**

**you get me feeling I should go away.**

**Where you can get out of my face**

**and give a little space**

**so I can breath and be out on my own.**

**No offense but it's you**

**who's making all of this true**

**and this is the part where I should've known**

**to tell you to**

**Live your own life; stop prying into mine,**

**I'm sick of explaining 'cause you can't read the signs.**

**You're begging for pity when no one can give it**

**All because you don't want to admit**

**That it's usually due**

**to the things I go through**

**just to have you**

**have you**

**have you**

**have you feeling content.**

_**(Bridge)**_

**I wish things were easier to be alone**

**so I could sort through all of the unknown.**

**Why can't you understand what I need?**

**Time to myself to think instead of bleed.**

**You think you're helping? NO! You're making me**

**Fall to my knees**

**If you think this is he best that I can have**

**then you're so sad**

**to think that you can abuse me**

**use me**

**bruise me**

**until you need me to help you **

**Live your own life; stop prying into mine,**

**I'm sick of explaining 'cause you can't read the signs.**

**You're begging for pity when no one can give it**

**All because you don't want to admit**

**That it's usually due**

**to the things I go through**

**just to have you**

**have you**

**have you**

**have you feeling content.**


End file.
